Blackbird
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: O inverno chegou a Konohagakure e Hinata se pega lembrando de um encontro na neve há tantos anos antes. O que teria acontecido se ela tivesse sido um pouco mais corajosa? O futuro pode ser mudado?/Hinata centric/Após a guerra contra Madara/SasuHina


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e Blackbird pertence aos Beatles. Eu apenas os peguei emprestado.

**Blackbird**

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night****  
><strong>**Take these broken wings and learn to fly****  
><strong>**Blackbird – The Beatles**

O inverno chegara a Konohagakure e o frio envolvia calidamente a paisagem recebendo em troca longos suspiros e muxoxos daqueles que se encontravam fora de casa.

O time oito acabara de voltar para Konoha de uma missão particularmente longa e cansativa e Kiba já se fazia escutar suas reclamações que ecoavam pelas ruas desertas.

Enquanto Kiba e Akamaru se tornavam mais barulhentos pelo desconforto, Shino se tornava ainda mais silencioso. É claro que o clã Aburame particularmente sofria no inverno considerando-se que seu corpo é mais quente para receber seus companheiros insetos.

Compreendia meus companheiros de equipe, meus queridos amigos, mas não compartilhava de seu súbito desejo por um lugar junto ao fogo ou sequer protegido do vento invernal.

Não...

O delicado toque enregelante do vento me tranquilizava. Desde pequena aprendi a respeitar o inverno, a neve, o frio, tão belos e perigosos. Era como meu primo, frio, rígido, belo.

Talvez por ser uma filha do inverno nunca tenha sentido essa aversão pelo frio. É apenas em uma nevasca que consigo realmente relaxar e me concentrar.

- Hina, vamos logo! Não quero ser pego por essa nevasca que vem vindo! – A voz de Kiba logo me tira de meus devaneios.

- Claro, desculpe-me Kiba-kun, vamos.

Sorrio enquanto acompanho meus amigos até o Ichiraku Ramen, único lugar que ainda estaria aberto a esta hora da noite. O calor que emanava da loja foi recebido de braços abertos por eles. O local já estava razoavelmente cheio e as conversas eram tantas que a balburdia me deixaram momentaneamente perdida. Logo vozes conhecidas nos chamam.

- Hinata, Shino! Aqui! – Yamanaka Ino com sua voz melodiosa nos chamava para nos sentarmos em sua mesa.

Já havia percebido há algum tempo o interesse da florista pelo meu querido amigo Aburame Shino e dou um sorriso ao imaginá-los juntos, os dois formam um belo casal. Logo que Kiba se junta à mesa sou envolvida gentilmente pelas conversas de meus amigos e posso novamente me perder em meus pensamentos.

Talvez exista outro motivo pelo qual eu goste tanto do inverno, uma situação que ocorrera há muitos anos, um encontro na neve.

_Um lago congelado, árvores e arbustos cobertos pela alva neve. Uma solidão sempre presente, silêncio opressor. Passos leve de criança dados timidamente em meio a tanta perfeição. Sentia-me extasiada em caminhar por um local tão belo e aconchegante, mas tinha certeza de que se fosse descoberta seria novamente punida._

_Já recebera mais punições do que conseguia me lembrar por passear pelas florestas que circundam o Complexo Hyuuga, mas não conseguia evitar, era apenas o inverno chegar que _precisava_ me aventurar por tais locais. Era apenas ali que conseguia ficar calma após os longos e cansativos treinos com otou-sama._

_Continuei caminhando observando a brancura ao meu redor, combinava com o kimono que usava com desenhos de montanhas desenhadas ao fundo, e sorria ao sentir o toque enregelante do vento em meu rosto. O silêncio era profundo, quase opressor, mas não me importava de verdade, sentia-me em paz com ele._

_Até que me aproximei do lago e um som se fez ouvir. Um som que por um momento congelou meus movimentos e instilou um pouco de medo em meu coração, mas quando reconheci o que era não consegui me segurar e procurei a origem do som._

_Alguém chorava._

- Hina-chan, tem certeza que não vai comer?

A voz de Chouji me tira de meus devaneios e pisco os olhos momentaneamente sem saber exatamente onde estava.

- Não estou com fome, Chouji-san...

Lanço um sorriso para a mesa e observo um casal que não estava ali antes, Naruto e Sakura sorriem para mim antes de voltarem a conversar com Ino e Kiba.

- Você está bem, Hinata?

A voz de Shino era baixa e cheia de preocupação, mas dou um sorriso para meu amigo e logo ele também volta a prestar atenção à conversa ao seu lado.

Observo atentamente o loiro do outro lado da mesa, é claro que não era fácil encontra-lo desta forma, mas ao menos agora posso sorrir verdadeiramente ao seu lado, posso vê-lo ao lado de outra mulher e não ser corroída por aquele sentimento de perda, inveja, ciúme.

Não sou como Ino ou Sakura que anseiam pela chegada da primavera mais do que tudo na vida. Não, o inverno e a pureza da neve, o frio e a paz me são mais do que o suficiente. Está certo que passei muito tempo correndo atrás de um sol para esquentar o meu mundo, mas a realidade é que eu pertenço ao frio, deixe que o sol esquente os dias da primavera em paz.

- Ano... Acho que já vou indo pessoal...

Os olhares de meus amigos se voltam para mim, mas com um sorriso os tranquilizo, me despeço do grupo e volto a sair para as frias ruas de Konoha. Assim que o frio me envolve volto os meus pensamentos para aquela lembrança.

_Sabia como a neve poderia ser perigosa, o frio extremo poderia matar em segundos, mas não poderia simplesmente abandonar alguém que chorava sozinho na neve. Caminhava rapidamente, meus pezinhos deixando profundas marcas na neve que recobria a paisagem enquanto procurava a origem do choro._

_Após alguns minutos pude ver um garoto de cabelos negros ajoelhado na neve, não precisava perguntar seu nome para saber quem era, nem porque chorava. Assim que me aproximei o garoto levantou os profundos olhos negros para mim, seu rosto estava coberto de lágrimas e pequenos flocos de neve._

_- Vá... embora..._

_Uchiha Sasuke estava sozinho e toda a sua dor parecia estar transbordando o seu pequeno corpo. Nunca o vira triste antes, mas também nunca conversara com ele. Após a morte de sua família o pequeno Uchiha simplesmente se fechara em seu mundo de solidão e vivia sozinho, sem aceitar a ajuda de ninguém._

_Seu corpo tremia com cada lágrima, era óbvio que sofria profundamente, e mais óbvio ainda que não podia deixa-lo sozinho. Dei um passo para frente, diminuindo a distância entre nós dois, mas logo o moreno também se movera._

_- Me deixa em paz!_

_Não conseguia dizer nada, vê-lo chorando dessa forma simplesmente partia meu coração, foi uma imagem que tocou minha alma de tal forma que a única coisa que queria fazer era envolver aquele garoto em meus braços e dizer que ele não estava sozinho._

Sorrio ao escutar o eco de meus passos pelas ruas desertas da vila, o frio realmente afugentara as pessoas de volta para suas casas, mas ainda não nevara. Lanço um longo olhar para o céu e vejo que as nuvens estão carregadas, é provável que neve hoje.

- Como gostaria que nevasse... Faz tanto tempo que não neva em Konoha!

A verdade é que estive tão ocupada com a guerra, assim como todos os outros, que não pude realmente aproveitar as últimas nevascas e parecia que o clima temia que não pudesse aproveitá-lo, não nevava há dois anos.

O caminho até o Complexo Hyuuga estava completamente vazio, mas vendo os primeiros flocos de neve cair ao meu redor não pude deixar de evitar um sorriso e me deslocar para as florestas que circundam o mesmo.

Entrar na floresta foi o mais fácil, a utilizei por diversas vezes para treinar minhas técnicas, mas o que meu otou-sama nunca desconfiou foi quem me ensinou o caminho até o lago. Uma das poucas lembranças que tenho de okaa-sama é do passeio até o lago para colher flores para Hanabi.

As árvores passavam devagar e a neve caia delicadamente. Logo meu cabelo e roupas estavam molhados pela neve, mas não me importava, ainda me lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que falhei, do dia em que realmente fui uma fraca e covarde como otou-sama sempre disse que eu era. O dia em que o deixei ir embora.

_- Por que simplesmente não vai embora? Não vê que quero ficar sozinho?_

_Continuo a observar o garoto a minha frente como se nada mais houvesse ao nosso redor. Perceber a sua dor, sua solidão, seu medo... Era demais para mim. Sentia meu coração apertado, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e sabia que logo estaria chorando também._

_- Quer caçoar? É isso?_

_E pude perceber o outro sentimento que existia dentro dele, o mesmo que inundava meu primo, o ódio. Seus olhos cintilavam, agora secos e imaginei que provavelmente iria me bater, mas ainda assim não consegui me mover ou falar algo._

_- Vá em frente! Fale! Eu sei que falam quando não estou olhando!_

_O moreno se adiantou e se aproximou rapidamente de mim, algumas lágrimas caíram de meus olhos e logo os seus se tornaram frios, seus movimentos cessaram e ele permaneceu em silêncio me observando._

_- Se tem tanto medo, por que ainda está aqui?_

_Balancei a cabeça negativamente, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dele, sem conseguir impedir as lágrimas de caírem, sem conseguir... falar. O garoto se virou e começou a se afastar, antes que ele saísse da clareira, porém, ele se vira e fala com a voz carregada de frieza._

_- Eu não preciso da sua pena._

_Caí de joelhos na neve e chorei abraçando meus ombros. Como pude deixa-lo ir dessa forma? Como não consegui dar o apoio que ele precisava?_

A cada passo que dava em direção a clareira sentia que deveria ter feito alguma coisa naquele dia. A pergunta que sempre me corroeu por dentro se repetia insistentemente em minha mente: _E se eu o tivesse abraçado? Se o tivesse consolado? Teríamos tido tanta guerra, tanto sangue derramado?_

Depois que o vi naquele estado passei a enxerga-lo com outros olhos, não como o sobrevivente Uchiha, ou como o belo Uchiha, mas sim como Sasuke. Um garoto como outro qualquer que respira, sente, chora... É claro que nunca mais vi sequer um relance de todo aquele sentimento represado dentro do moreno.

Nunca comentei com ninguém que o encontrara, ou que o vira chorando. Para o resto da vila ele era Uchiha Sasuke, o sobrevivente, o rebelde, o pária. Aquele que ajudara na batalha contra Madara, mas que não tinha sentimentos, que não possuía laços com qualquer pessoa.

_Para mim..._

Mais um passo e lá está o lago. A neve caia ao meu redor e tornava a paisagem progressivamente em branco. Sorrio e solto um suspiro ao me sentar embaixo dos galhos de um grande pinheiro. Estava disposta a observar a neve e só voltar para casa depois que ela parasse de cair, mas é claro que não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

Nem bem me sentara quando pude ouvir passos abafados pela neve que já caíra se aproximando vagarosamente. Sem pensar duas vezes ativei o byakugan e procurei a origem do som, me deparando com o chakra do próprio Uchiha Sasuke.

O rapaz se aproxima e ao me encontrar parece não se sentir muito confortável, mas estava decidida a não cometer o mesmo erro. Antes que ele voltasse a se encaminhar para a vila seguro delicadamente sua mão.

- Sasuke-san... Por que não fica e vê a neve comigo?

_Para mim..._

O rapaz lança um olhar para nossas mãos dadas e a solto com um leve rubor em minhas bochechas, mas... Será que aquilo era um sorriso se insinuando em seus lábios?

- É... É perigoso ficar andando em uma nevasca, e não sabemos se essa será forte ou fraca, então...

O moreno então se aproxima do pinheiro que eu havia escolhido antes e se escora em seu tronco.

- Tudo bem, você me convenceu Hinata... –san.

Não consigo evitar um sorriso e me sento ao seu lado. Era como se estivesse finalmente expiando meus pecados. Permanecemos em silêncio apenas observando os flocos caírem gentilmente ao nosso redor.

- Você...

Levanto meu olhar para o rapaz apenas para encontrar seus ônix me encarando, dou um sorriso para ele.

- Não está com frio?

O vento tinha começado a soprar mais forte, mas ainda não me incomodava, afinal ainda estava com meu casaco, mas Sasuke estava apenas com uma camisa preta.

- Não, Sasuke-san, o frio não me incomoda, mas e você? Não está com frio?

Ele simplesmente deu de ombros, mas se aproximou mais de mim. Não me importei – muito – com a proximidade, logo ele estava sentado ao meu lado e a neve caía com mais força ao nosso redor. Agradecia mentalmente por estar embaixo do pinheiro e ele ter galhos fortes para nos proteger.

- Não imaginava encontra-la aqui.

- É o meu lugar favorito, eu vinha aqui com minha mãe e é um dos mais belos locais de Konoha quando neva.

Novamente o silêncio nos envolve e fico tentando imaginar o que se passa pela mente do moreno ao meu lado. Desde que a guerra contra Madara acabara e ele voltara para Konoha o Uchiha estava ainda mais silencioso e recluso do que antes. Não que as pessoas da vila não auxiliassem nesse aspecto, afinal ninguém confiava _de verdade_ nele.

Não precisei esperar muito para ter minha curiosidade sanada.

- Foi por isso que você estava aqui aquele dia?

Voltei meus olhos para o rapaz ao meu lado e percebi novamente aquele olhar perdido.

- Sim... Sempre gostei de observar o lago depois de uma nevasca e aquele dia estava procurando um lugar calmo para relaxar...

Fecho meus olhos e quando os abro novamente vejo que os ônix novamente me observam, dou um sorriso e o rapaz desvia o olhar.

_Para mim..._

- Você é diferente do resto.

- Por que diz isso, Sasuke-san?

O rapaz suspira e faz menção de se levantar, a neve ainda caía com força, mas seguro novamente seu braço.

- Por que diz isso?

- Você não tem medo de mim.

E foi então que finalmente entendi. Não é que ninguém confiava nele, as pessoas têm medo dele. Ninguém realmente sabe o que aconteceu com ele depois que saiu de Konoha durante o exame Chuunin. Apenas se é sabido que ele andou com Orochimaru e depois com a Akatsuki e com Madara. Mas o que ele passou, o que ele aprendeu, ninguém realmente sabe.

Dou um sorriso e solto seu braço, apenas para segurar sua mão entre as minhas.

- E por que eu teria medo? Você é meu amigo Sasuke-_kun_, e você não está sozinho.

Pude sentir o rapaz tremer momentaneamente com meu toque e minha fala, mas logo ele se sentou ao meu lado e relaxou. Vi quando ele fechou os olhos e quando as primeiras lágrimas deixaram aqueles olhos negros.

O tomei em meus braços e o mantive ali enquanto a neve caía calidamente ao nosso redor, o vento cedera e a paisagem se tornara a mais bela tela em branco que já vira antes. Ali estava um pequeno passarinho negro com as asas machucadas, mas que logo estaria voando novamente.

_Para mim_ Uchiha Sasuke era um garoto incompreendido, alguém de quem exigiram demais quando tudo o que deveriam ter feito era ter estendido a mão. _Para mim _ele era uma pessoa excepcional que conseguiu superar a morte de seu clã, mas que não conseguiu lidar com a solidão. _Para mim_ ele era alguém que precisava de um amigo, de alguém com quem conversar, brigar, brincar. _Para mim..._ Ele era como eu. Uma pessoa que precisou crescer sem aproveitar a vida.

A neve parara, ainda abraçava o moreno e ele não mais chorava, seus braços me envolveram com delicadeza, frios como a neve, e sua voz veio carregada de tantas emoções que já não conseguia identificar.

- Obrigado Hinata-chan, obrigado por não me deixar ir embora...

Posso sentir meu rosto em chamas, mas dou um grande sorriso e me derreto em seus braços quando seus lábios tomam os meus.

Porque _para mim_ Uchiha Sasuke era como o inverno, a neve, o frio, ele me completava de uma forma que não conseguia ainda entender, mas que iria adorar descobrir.

**N/A: **Hmmmmm...

Morri.

São duas e quarenta da manhã e acho que acabei. De verdade. XD

Olha só...

Entãaaaaaaaaao!

Essa fic é presente pra minha querida imouto-chanzinha mais fofa do mundo: Caspian! ~~/o/

Espero que você tenha gostado querida, sei que o Sasuke pode (olha a inocente aqui falando PODE) estar um pouco OOC, mas... Fiz o melhor que eu pude pra você! ^^~

E vocês? O que acharam? Foi bom, ruim, mahomeno? Deixe uma ficwritter feliz e deixe um review... Não machuca e aumenta um tantinho nossa auto-estima. ;)

Kissu kissu!


End file.
